


The Breaking Point

by Jsle3



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Gen, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Icebrood Saga, Spoilers, shadow in the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsle3/pseuds/Jsle3
Kudos: 2





	The Breaking Point

Cynoria clutched her staff as the Whisper of Jormag was defeated. She panted, leaning onto her staff in support as she collected herself. 

“Do you hear that?” 

Cynoria and the others turned their heads toward Bangar, who stood there with a grin on his face. 

“What?” Ryland stated, turning towards Bangar. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” 

Cynoria paused for a moment, eyes observing the room. Bangar was right, everything was silent. No more whispers, no more intrusive thoughts clawing at her mind. She smiled to herself, but shielded it once she remembered the situation at hand. 

“Hrm. Where’s your army?” Rytlock growled to Bangar, an obvious taunt. 

“Drakkar was a threat to my soldiers. Corrupting the weak, as you now know.” Bangar rebuttaled. “We did what no norn could. We drove Jormag back, and now the dragon’s running scared.” 

“Hey, we’ve been fighting Drakkar all over this lake.” Braham interjected, furrowing his brows in frustration. “You can’t just swing in-with my bow-“ 

“Bangar, you’ve seen how dangerous Jormag is. You just said it yourself: you can’t risk others being turned.” Klarn moved toward Bangar, keeping his weapons close. 

“Drakkar’s death at my hands sends them all a message: I am Jormag’s champion now. I alone can control the dragon.” Bangar sneers, a cocky smirk plastered across his face. 

Cynoria turned towards Bangar, confusion on her face. The way he held himself, the way he spoke, everything about him made her uncomfortable. Even without the whispers, there was still something there. Like a thorn in the brain. 

“Jormag can’t be controlled! That’s not how this works.” Klarn bellowed, baring his teeth. 

“Ryland. Don’t tell me you believe this.” Rytlock looked at Ryland in disbelief. 

“My imperator gave us an order. Will you follow it?” He growled back. 

“I can’t let you take credit. This needs to stop. Now.” Klarn growled, claws in a tight fist. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

Bangar quickly drew Braham’s bow, and before he could strike Klarn with the arrow, Cynoria launched herself in front of the Commander.

“No!” Cynoria shouted, before a loud crack of bark filled the air. She clung onto her staff for dear life before collapsing onto the floor. Sap began to puddle quickly onto the floor. 

“What have you done!” Crecia cried before Fehrin and Klarn ran to Cynoria’s aid. Braham looked on, terrified and shaken. 

Cynoria clung onto Fehrin’s shivering form as he quickly tried to apply pressure to her quickly worsening wound. All she could do was look on with wide eyes, breath catching in her throat. 

“Come on, Cyn! Get up!” Klarn hissed, shaking her form as Fehrin stared with blank eyes. His friend’s life, the person who he has stuck with since being a sapling, was now fading in his arms. 

“Feh...rin.” Cynoria croaked, squeezing his arm. “Kill that bastard dragon...for me.” 

Fehrin and Klarn look on in disbelief as her body slowly went limp. They were helpless to her. No way to tend to her wounds in such a quick manner. Her purple glow finally faded, and her red eyes glossed over. She was truly gone, no turning back the clock. No resurrection, no blazing triumph. Just them in the ice, far far away from home. 

Fehrin could only stare into her glossy eyes as he broke. This was his breaking point. Nothing could bring him back after this moment. Killing Jormag and avenging her death would do nothing to bring her back. Her witty remarks, her sarcastic looks, her kick-ass attitude, and most importantly her helping heart. She wanted nothing more than to help Tyria in any way she could. Now she couldn’t see her work finished. 

Klarn kneeled beside her limp form, chin quivering as he shut her eyes so she could rest. She had sworn to protect him and his guild, no matter the cost. He knew she finally paid that cost today. Rage and sorrow burned in his core as he thought of having to break the news to the rest of Dragon’s Watch. Especially Canach. How he dreaded having to tell Canach. 

The shouting and screaming around the small group sounded like a tiny ringing in their ears. They cared nothing about what was happening except the fact that they face another loss so soon. Almorra...now this. The ice had truly taken everything they loved.


End file.
